


Happyween

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Disguise, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: ¡Los mugiwara celebran su primer Happyween!





	Happyween

**Author's Note:**

> *Este fanfic lo subí hace, uuuuy, varios ayeres, cuando era más joven y estúpida y escribía peor que ahora xD así que, aunque le di una editada conserva muchas tonterías, en especial con la personalidad de algunos personajes (cofcof Luffy como un niño inocente cof cof).  
> *La historia se desarrolla antes de llegar a Dressrosa, así de viejo está xD  
> *Para mayor fluidez, y porque no me interesan, omito a Momo y Kin’emon.  
> *Todos los personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

—Chupa —ordenó Law y Luffy abrió la boca—. Más fuerte… sí, así…

—¿Te gusta que haga esto? —preguntó el chiquillo. Law se lo sacó de la boca y un hilillo de saliva los unió por un momento.

—Me encanta Mugiwara-ya.

—A mi también me gusta, sabe muy bien.

—¿Qué parte te gusta más?

—¡La punta! ¡Sabe muy rico!

Law sonrió. Se la volvió a meter y marcó un ritmo suave mientras que el chiquillo chupaba. Se veía tan tierno, tan erótico, tan fácil de besar mientras le quitaba las vendas y lo penetraba partiéndolo en dos. Cómo deseaba que ese momento tan anhelado fuera el que estaba viviendo, pero no. Por el momento tenía que conformarse con ver a Luffy chupar ansiosamente una paleta con punta rellena…

 

**».«**

 

—Yohohohoho… Me tomó mucho tiempo decidirme por mi disfraz, pero con éste seré el alma de la fiesta yohohoho… —Brook paseaba alegremente por la proa del Sunny que se encontraba adornado de una manera muy peculiar.

En su camino a Dressrosa, los Mugiwara pasaron a una pequeña isla para abastecerse; en dicho lugar su pequeño y curioso capitán escuchó que los habitantes tenían una festividad llena de disfraces, sustos y dulces llamada Happyween (Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia) y después de preguntar y enterarse de los detalles, Monkey D. Luffy decidió tener su propio Happyween. Los demás mugiwaras estuvieron de acuerdo, la única oveja negra de la tripulación fue Law que no consideraba una buena idea el quedarse en la isla a disfrazarse y pedir dulces o espantar a la gente; pero después de una discusión campal en la que el Shichibukai dijo, repitió y volvió a decir una infinidad de argumentos sensatamente válidos para apurar su viaje, mientras que Luffy se había instalado en plan «quiero ir a pedir dulces disfrazado» y con la intervención de Nami y Robin como mediadoras, decidieron que el pequeño Mugiwara tendría su Happyween a bordo del Sunny mientras navegaban a su destino. Así que, comprando los disfraces y adornos y ocupando toda la tarde en poner telarañas falsas, arañas y demás bichos de plástico, calaveras, globos en forma de fantasmas y velas por doquier, ahora el Sunny parecía sacado de algún cuento de terror. Ya en la noche todos acordaron en apagar las luces teniendo sólo la iluminación de la resplandeciente luna como guía, decidieron empezar con los pequeños incentivos extras que iba a haber en el comedor y el acuario. Pero lo primero que tenían que hacer era reunirse en la cubierta para presumir sus disfraces y empezar así con la fiesta. Y Brook fue el primero en llegar.

Completamente solo el músico comenzó a tocar en su pequeño violín «Claro de Luna» cuando percibió que una extraña neblina llenaba al Sunny. Parando la música y parándose él, sus dientes comenzaron a castañear por el miedo, no era posible que niebla apareciera en una noche tan clara y templada.

—Yoho…ho…ho…ho… —reía tartamudeando por el miedo— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Con esta niebla mis ojos no ven nada aunque no tenga ojos yohoho… —El ruido de algo arrastrándose en las tablas de madera interrumpió la risa del músico quien guardó silencio al pensar que se estaba volviendo loco y se convencía que no escuchaba ruidos sospechosamente aterradores. Lástima que el sonido siguió acercándose lentamente; con la niebla Brook no lograba distinguir de donde provenía. A mitad de la cubierta del barco, lugar donde el pirata estaba parado, sintió que algo tocaba su pierna.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó casi llorando del susto, lo que sea que le había agarrado la pierna le agarró la otra— ¡¡Ahhhhh!! —esta vez si lloró. En un acto reflejó Brook se agachó para ver que era lo que lo tocaba y al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo (aunque no tenga cuerpo yohoho…) eran un par de manos chorreantes de sangre— ¡¡AHHHHH!!

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… —una risilla se escuchó de entre la niebla —Brook eres muy asustadizo —Chopper apareció en el campo de visión de su nakama sacando de su disfraz otro par de manos chorreantes de juguete; su disfraz de reno-zombie con el pelaje verde y en tono azulado, heridas falsas y los ojos rojos le hacían parecer como un ( ~~mapache atropellado)~~ muerto viviente salido de alguna tumba. Chopper siguió riéndose hasta que se dio cuenta que Brook no respondía; alarmado se acercó a su nakama para tomarle el pulso(?)— ¡No respira! ¡Lo maté del susto! ¡Un médico, un médico por favor! ¡Ayuda! —gritaba y corría asustado.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte —un vozarrón de hombre macho se escuchó y despejándose un poco la niebla apareció como salido de un manga shonen, con pose y toda la cosa, el ¿salvador? del renito, ¡Sogeking!

—¡Waaa! ¡Sogeking-san, soy su más grande admirador! —exclamaba Chopper dando brinquitos de alegría y olvidándose de Brook.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja… Chopper, soy yo —quitándose la máscara apareció… ¿Quién será? ¿Quién está detrás de la máscara?... Para quien no lo adivinó, lo diré: bajo la máscara estaba… ¡Usopp!— ¿En serio creíste que era el héroe legendario, el grandioso Sogeking?

—Usopp, que magnífico disfraz, estás igualito —Chopper seguí revoloteando de alegría y admiración. ¿Y Brook?

—¿Verdad que sí? Encontré este disfraz y me sentí merecedor de llevarlo.

—¡Increíble! Y también el aparato que hiciste para crear esta neblina falsa. Todos se van a morir de miedo cuando los espante muajajaja… —El pequeño Chopper se rió con malicia, al parecer el cerebro también se le estaba zombificando.

—Hablando de muertos, ¿qué decías de Brook?

—¿Ah?... … … ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo maté del susto! —ahora los brinquitos eran de desesperación.

—¡¿Cómo que lo mataste?!

—¡Míralo, no tiene pulso!

—¡Eso es lógico porque es un esqueleto!

—¿Ah?... Es verdad —dijo el renito. Los dos chicos miraron en dirección  Brook dándose cuenta que no estaba y que una enorme sombra se cernía sobre ellos a sus espaldas.

—No… estoy… muerto… —hablaron con una voz de ultratumba. Chopper y Usopp se abrazaron y gritaron— porque no tengo cuerpo yohohoho… —Sí, era Brook.

Pasado el susto, los tres valerosos piratas esperaron a sus nakamas.

—Por cierto Brook, ¿de que estas disfrazado? —preguntó Usopp al ver al músico exactamente igual que los demás días.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No puedes ver mi perfecto disfraz? ¡Mírame bien! —dio varias vueltas. Sus nakamas se vieron entre ellos sin saber a lo que se refería— ¡Aquí está, aquí está! —Brook se separó la espesa mata del afro donde se escondía un par de ligas de extremo a extremo de la cabeza— Me disfracé de calavera yohohohoho…

—¡Oe, chicos! Que buenos disfraces llevan. ¿Y de donde sale la niebla? —Franky apareció ataviado en un lindo traje de duende(?) con sombreo en pico y botas incluidas; sus nakamas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—No… —dijo Chopper.

—Puedo… —le siguió Brook.

—Creerlo… —terminó Usopp.

 _« **¡¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VEO CON PANTALONES!!** »_ pensaron al unísono.

—¿Eh? ¿Todavía no aparecen Nami-swan y Robin-chan? —Se oyó la voz del cocinero Sanji que aparecía en el extremo opuesto — ¿De donde sale tanta niebl…? —Sanji se quedó mudo al ver a Franky. _« **¡¡ ¿PANTALONES?!!** »_

—Usopp inventó algo para crear la niebla, Sanji-san —contestó el músico sin quitarle la vista a Franky.

—Ya… ya veo… eso es bueno… Usopp… —contestó también sin poder dejar de mirar las piernas cubiertas del Cyborg.

Pasado el susto de ver a Franky completamente vestido, que eso sí es para dar miedo, todos felicitaron a Sanji por tan buen disfraz que le quedaba como anillo al dedo: un galante uniforme de chef con todo y delantal, solo que estaba lleno de sangre artificial (Marca Ash Ketchum *ba dum tss*) y que traía, como adorno, un enorme cuchillo de carnicero.

—¿Se… seguro que es sangre falsa, Sanji? —preguntó el tirador.

—No. El rey marino que descuarticé para la cena me ayudó.

—¡¡Hiiiii!! —Brook, Chopper y Usopp se abrazaron por el susto.

—No es verdad. Es obvio que es falsa —aclaró el cocinero.

—Al final esto fue una buena idea; necesitábamos relajarnos un poco para estar al cien en contra del Shichibukai —decía el Cyborg.

—Tienes razón —apoyó Usopp—. Fue una suerte que Luffy escuchara sobre esto.

—Y más que Law-san haya aceptado festejarlo —agregó el renito. Todos guardaron silencio un momento para después echarse a reír.

—No es por nada, pero ya quiero ver su disfraz —dijo Franky. Ver al estoico y sombrío Shichibukai disfrazado era un acontecimiento que nadie se quería perder.

—Igual y hace lo mismo que Brook —siguió el tirador—, se pone un par de ligas en las orejas y ya. Con esas ojeras no le hace falta mucho para dar miedo.

—¿Disculpa, Usopp-ya? —detrás del  nombrado apareció una gran sombra y la presencia (o haki) de Law heló la sangre de todos los presentes que se quedaron callados y lentamente miraron al Shichibukai.

Todos terminaron con la boca abierta (otra vez). Creyendo que el médico se iba a disfrazar de «Cirujano de la muerte», se sorprendieron al verlo con capa victoriana, un traje elegante y ceñido al cuerpo, sombrero de copa, el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y la misma sonrisa entre burlona y sádica que lo caracterizaba de donde sobresalía la punta de un colmillo.

—¡¡Un vampiro!! —exclamaron al unísono. Law ensanchó la sonrisa mostrando aún más los colmillos.

 _«¡¿Por qué demonios se ve tan sexy?!»_ , pensaron los Mugiwara deseando que las chicas aparecieran de una buena vez.

La fascinación erótica completamente entendible hacía Law fue interrumpida por una momia muy mal escondida que se acercaba, según, con toda la intención de espantarlos. La momia se puso detrás del que pensaba era el más fácil de asustar, Law, y en un solo movimiento lo abrazó por la espalda enrollando brazos y piernas.

—¡¡Buuuu!! —exclamó la momia.

—Qué susto mugiwara-ya —le contestó el Shichibukai.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Instinto —fue la simple respuesta.

Luffy soltó a su aliado y se dispuso a ver los disfraces de sus nakamas poniendo especial énfasis en Sogeking y Brook. Para todo esto el pequeño capitán iba envuelto de pies a cabeza con vendas  y solo con el rostro al descubierto.

—¿Quién te ayudó Luffy? —preguntó el cocinero ya que por más que el chiquillo se moviera las vendas no cedían, era imposible que él se hubiera vestido solo.

—¿Ah?... ¡Torao! Nishishishi… —el Shichibukai sonrió triunfante al recordar ese momento…

 

—¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese mocoso? ¿Disfraces? —Trafalgar Law refunfuñaba por los pasillos del Sunny. Sabía que la alianza con los mugiwaras iba a ser difícil, pero de eso a retrasar sus planes por una estúpida festividad con dulces incluidos había un mar de diferencia— ¿Happyween? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡¿Y porqué tengo que participar?! —El refunfuño iba en aumento ya que Luffy había estado insistiendo para que él también participara y al final, solo para callarlo, había aceptado. De muy mala gana compró su disfraz y ahora iba en camino a ponérselo refunfuñando para sacar un poco la frustración— ¿Dulces? ¡¿Dulces?!

En el camino a su camarote una enorme cosa blanca salió de un cuarto obstaculizándole el paso; Law lo miró y arqueó una ceja, esas cosas eran normales en el Sunny y apostaba a que el capitán tenía algo que ver. Se agachó para revisar la enorme cosa blanca que resultaron ser un montón de vendas y debajo encontró al pequeño Monkey.

—¿Mugiwara-ya? —preguntó por costumbre y se reprendió mentalmente; hubiera sido mejor echarse a correr e ignorarlo por completo. Luffy lo miró y sonrió.

—¡Torao, ayúdame!

 _«¿Por favor?»_ pensó el Shichibukai; con presteza agarró al pequeño y le quitó las vendas percatándose que solo llevaba unos boxer puestos; otra vez arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¡Mi disfraz! ¡Seré una momia! —Law lo miró con incredulidad, ahora entendía todo; posiblemente en el intento de Luffy por disfrazarse no había podido hacerlo y al final rodó hasta salir del camarote, claro era algo tan lógico.

—Suerte —contestó tratando de huir ya que imaginaba una pequeña posibilidad.

—Torao —le detuvo el chiquillo agarrándolo del brazo. _«¡Maldición!»_ pensó—. ¡Ayúdame! —Más que pedir el pequeño Monkey prácticamente le ordenó.

A Law no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero de antemano sabía que el negarse no era una posibilidad así que exhaló resignado, tomó la bola de vendas y se dirigió a su camarote con Luffy siguiéndolo.

Ya adentro, Law deseaba acabar con eso rápido; tenía experiencia con las innumerables veces que vendó al pequeño en su submarino, ya sabía por donde empezar y acabar para terminar con velocidad y presteza. Lo malo es que no contaba con el hecho de que en aquella ocasión Luffy se encontraba malherido, deprimido y sin ganas de jugar y ahora la energía desbordante del jovenzuelo lo exasperaba ya que no podía mantenerse más de cinco minutos quieto o callado.

—Mugiwara-ya, puedes guardar silencio por favor —pidió por enésima vez el Shichibukai que se encontraba vendándole la pierna derecha.

—¿Torao, vas a pedir dulces conmigo, verdad? —preguntó ignorando magistralmente la petición del mayor. Cómo Law se encontraba con una rodilla en el piso, al pequeño capitán se le hizo fácil inclinarse y recargarse en su cabeza. Law simplemente no podía creerlo—. Ya quiero ver los disfraces de los demás… y el tuyo.

El Shichibukai se levantó dejando media pierna sin vendar; no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la confianza extrema de su aliado.

—Si no te quedas quieto y callado no voy a ayudarte —dijo, se sentía como una padre regañando a su hijo. Luffy hizo puchero, pero se mantuvo en silencio y quieto extendiendo los brazos para que pudieran terminar de disfrazarlo. Torao asintió y volvió a arrodillarse para terminar de vendarle las piernas.

Al terminar de cubrir la parte inferior, comenzó a vendarle los brazos; tan concentrado estaba en su labor que tardó en darse cuenta que Luffy había cerrado los ojos y se estaba mordiendo el labio haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para mantenerse callado. Al parecer esas simples órdenes eran una tremenda tortura para el chiquillo. _«Crío»_ pensó y siguió mirando a su aliado; esforzándose de esa manera tan infantil no podía negar que se veía lindo.

—Esta bien mugiwara-ya, puedes hablar —cedió. Luffy abrió los ojos y respiro hondamente aliviado.

—Waaa… Torao, es tan difícil, no sé como puedes ser tan serio…

Esa simple frase hizo sonreír al Shichibukai y darle la paciencia suficiente para soportar el parloteo sin parar de su aliado, preguntándose como era posible que un chiquillo tan escandaloso era capaz de entregarlo todo, inclusive la vida, por salvar a alguien más. Mientras estaba metido en sus cavilaciones, Law seguía vendando el pequeño cuerpo y, con la voz del jovenzuelo de fondo, iba haciéndolo cada vez más lento, encontrando el momento extrañamente relajante. Era mucho más llevadera su letanía cuando la aceptaba.

Cuando se encontraba vendando el pecho de Luffy, necesitando abrazarlo para pasar la venda por la espalda, se detuvo; teniendo al pequeño entre sus brazos no alcanzaba a abrazarlo pero sí a sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Extrañamente Luffy se había quedado callado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el médico. El pequeño solo negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada. Law arqueó una ceja al ver el sonrojo que teñía su rostro. Sin que los dos volvieran a decir palabra alguna, el Shichibukai siguió su faena rozando cada que podía la piel que se volvía más y más caliente mientras que Luffy permanecía callado y su rostro mas encendido.

—Torao… ¿vas a festejar conmigo, verdad? —preguntó el chiquillo; su voz carecía de cualquier matiz juguetón, se parecía más a una súplica. Law lo miró desconcertado, la situación había pasado a una muy rara atmosfera cargada de tensión que tenía toda la pinta de ser sexual y aunque no alcanzaba a comprender cómo llegó hasta ese punto, con cada segundo que pasaba a sus ojos Luffy parecía más cautivador.

—Por supuesto —contestó sin saber porqué.

Después de eso los dos siguieron en silencio; en la última vuelta para terminar de vendar al pequeño, Law posó sus manos en las caderas de este, apretó con fuerza la carne mirando con autosuficiencia el estremecimiento de su aliado.

—Listo —anunció y soltó al pequeño—. Ahora me toca a mi cambiarme —en un rápido movimiento se quitó el hoodie y Luffy dio un respingo al verlo.

—¡Nos vemos en la noche! —soltó de repente y salió como una exhalación del cuarto dejando a un muy sonriente Torao…

 

Después de lo acontecido el mal humor de Trafalgar había pasado a un incitante y malsano deseo de poner en aprietos a su pequeño aliado, era obvio que a él le gustaba y, teniendo ese conocimiento en su mente y esa posibilidad al alcance de la mano, resultaba que Luffy no era tan simple, enclenque y fastidioso como pensó en un principio; es más, después de volver a checar ese cuerpo podía decir que en verdad le llamaba la atención.

Por su parte Luffy no entendía muy bien la atracción que el Shichibukai despertaba en él, sin embargo eso no era impedimento para verlo en cada ocasión que tenía, pedirle ayuda a cada rato y acercarse lo mas posible aunque se muriera de la vergüenza cuando estaba tan cerca o lo veía con menos ropa.

Entre una cosa y otra, los mugis siguieron conversando mientras esperaban a las chicas quienes no tardaron en aparecer. Nami lucía simplemente espectacular, disfrazada como una soberana parecía la reina-faraón de alguna tierra lejana en el desierto; desde el suave vestido de gasa blanca, pasando por los adornos dorados, hasta el inmaculado maquillaje; había llegado al Sunny una emperatriz (con perdón de Hancock) de tierras áridas. Siguiéndole el paso apareció Robin que estaba igual de despampanante; si Nami era la reina de un lugar caluroso, Robin pertenecía a una realeza oscura; disfrazada como una Gothic Lolita, su presencia aristócrata se acentuaba con un ceñido corsé, guantes, botas altas, listones y encaje, la minifalda plisada le daba un toque erótico a su atuendo negro.

—Nami, Robin, se ven muy bien —halagó el pequeño renito a su nakamas. Franky les chifló y los demás las vitorearon a excepción de Law y Sanji que ahora la sangre artificial en su disfraz era verdadera por el tremendo sangrado que tuvo al verlas.

—Gracias chicos. —Robin sonrió y se acercó a Franky— Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo así —dijo y el Cyborg se sonrojó, la chica se acercó y le susurró —pero me gustas más sin los pantalones, fufufufu…

—¿Sólo falta Zoro? —preguntó la navegante— ¿Qué estará haciendo?

—¡No te preocupes por él Nami-swan! Haz de cuenta que no existe —Sanji revoloteaba alrededor de la chica.

—Bueno, ya es algo tarde y no creo que le moleste que empecemos sin él —continuó la navegante— ¡Vamos a comer!

—¡¡Comida!! —gritó el capitán que no tardó más de dos segundos para correr directo al comedor.

 

*******

 

El silencio reinaba en la mesa, una sola vela iluminaba todo el enorme cuarto creando una atmósfera tétrica; las grandes y alargadas sombras de los presentes bailaban al compás de la pequeña luz como si fueran una pareja de amantes salidos de los misterios de la noche y la oscuridad. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el ambiente se volvía más y más aterrador, con un silencio expectante el sonido de cuchillos afilándose fue tan claro y agudo que todos se sobresaltaron. Entre risillas nerviosas, Sanji se acercó a la mesa llevando una enorme charola que dejó al centro y se dispuso a observarlos a todos detenidamente; con la luz anaranjada de la vela y las aterradoras sombras que creaba en él, parecía un psicópata observado una suculenta presa a punto de descuartizarla. Después de crear el suficiente ambiente, el cocinero levantó la tapa de la charola presentado un exquisito menú de Happyween. Creados de una forma tan realista, la comida parecía el resultado de los crímenes de un sádico asesino en serie; extremidades de cuerpos esparcidos por doquier, animales mutilados, representaciones de fantasmas y mounstros en general; era un verdadero espectáculo siniestro y sangriento que en la boca de los comensales era una delicia.

—Vaya Sanji, esto es… ¿maravilloso? —felicitó la navegante.

—¡Gracias Nami-swan, lo hice especialmente para ti y Robin-chan!

—Ah…  —Nami no sabía si sentirse agradecida o aterrada.

—¡Esto está muy bueno! —gritaba el pequeño Monkey con los dedos de una mano saliéndole por la boca.

—¡Ahhhh! —Chopper gritó de terror al verlo.

—No te preocupes Chopper, todo es de mentiras —le animó Usopp al momento de llevarse a la boca un pedazo de cabeza de mapache, el renito casi se desmaya del susto…

Después de la cena y borrar toda la evidencia de los crímenes, las conversaciones se animaron y las tonterías no se hicieron esperar. Sanji había sacado el sake y todos los mayores se pusieron a beber, pero, extrañamente, el sake no se acababa.

—Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Zoro? —preguntó Franky al ver el barril del alcohol casi lleno. Todos se miraron entre ellos, nadie había visto al espadachín.

—No… no lo habremos dejado en la isla, ¿verdad? —preguntó la navegante— ¿Alguien lo vio después de zarpar?

—Yo lo vi —contestó el cocinero—. Está abordo.

—¿Entonces, por qué no viene? —Chopper parecía en verdad preocupado.

—Iré a buscarlo y lo traeré a patadas —se ofreció Sanji—. Mientras porque no van al acuario, los veremos allá.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Sanji salió del comedor con dirección al camarote de los hombres. Estando ahí abrió la puerta, como no había luz todo se encontraba en penumbras, apenas y se podían distinguir las siluetas de los muebles; el cocinero entró con un cigarrillo en la boca y se paró a mitad del cuarto. Miró a todos lados sin distinguir a su nakama así que se dispuso a hablarle cuando escuchó un ligero lamento, frunció el ceño pensando que no había escuchado bien, sin embargo el lamento volvió a oírse. _«Debe de ser imaginaciones mías… sí, estoy sugestionado…»_ se consolaba mentalmente cuando el lamento regresó ahora más fuerte; reteniendo el aire por los nervios, Sanji se volteó lentamente a la esquina derecha que tenía detrás donde una enorme silueta negra lo agarró de la nuca y le tapo la boca.

—Shhhh… —le susurraron al cocinero, que por el miedo tardó en reaccionar; ya más conciente de las cosas, Sanji le dio una patada a su atacante quien se dobló por el dolor; con esa apertura, Sanji se alejó para poder prender la luz—. No… espera… —el ruego de su atacante no conmovió al cocinero que prendió la luz.

—¿Quién diablos er…? —Sanji se quedó sin habla al ver retorciéndose de dolor a su nakama— ¿Zoro…? —preguntó con incredulidad— … … … ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…!!!

El cocinero no podía para de reír, tirándose al suelo para poder patalear a gusto, se descosía a carcajadas mientras que al espadachín le salían infinidad de venitas en la frente. Y como no reírse si el poderoso Zoro, aquel nombrado cazador de piratas, súper nova y con una recompensa de ciento veinte millones de berries iba disfrazado de un lindo y tierno gatito.

—¡Cállate ya, maldito ero-cook!

Pasados quince minutos de risas, carcajadas, más risas y más carcajadas, el cocinero por fin pudo parar de reír; carraspeando y suspirando, Sanji miró a su nakama para poder preguntarle por su… tierno disfraz.

—Marimo ¿Qué te llevó a disfrazarte así…? … … Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

—¡Ya deja de reírte maldito cejas de sushi! ¡Cuando fui a comprar mi disfraz no sé por qué razón no encontré ninguna tienda que vendieran disfraces y como estábamos a punto de zarpar por las prisas lo único que pude comprar fue esto!

—Deja ver si entendí… ¿fuiste a comprar tu disfraz y como te perdiste ya no te dio tiempo de buscar algo decente y tuviste que conformarte con esas orejitas? —aclaró y se acercó a tocar las mininas orejas del espadachín.

—Si no me quitas las manos de encima te partiré en dos… —Sanji bajó las manos aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y por eso no has salido de aquí? No quieres que los demás te vean. —Zoro asintió— Bueno pues, quítate las orejas… ó la colita… —una nueva risa estuvo a punto de asaltarle al cocinero, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su nakama prefirió mantenerse serio.

—No puedo, Luffy estaba muy ilusionado con esto, y a mi tampoco me parece mala idea, lo de los disfraces, no las orejas, o la cola… o las garritas…

—Entonces no te queda de otra más que salir… tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta de tu maravilloso disfraz. Si soportaste el que yo me riera podrás  con la burla de todos los demás. Aparte de que Franky lleva pantalones, no creo que tus orejas puedan superar eso…

—¿Pan… pantalones?

—Seh… es algo que no te puedes perder, así que vamos —el cocinero apagó la luz y se acercó a la puerta cuando sintió que Zoro lo agarró bruscamente de la nuca para voltearlo y plantarle un apasionado beso que lo dejó sin aire y a Zoro con el sabor de la nicotina en la boca.

—No vuelvas a reírte así de mí —pidió el espadachín.

—Pues no vuelvas a parecer tan endemoniadamente tierno —contestó silenciando cualquier protesta con otro beso igual de intenso.

Poco tiempo después, Sanji y Zoro llegaron al acuario donde justo al abrir la puerta todos gritaron del susto espantando también a los recién llegados.

—¡¿Qué diablos sucede con ustedes?! —gritó el cocinero después de reponerse del susto que le metieron.

—Perdón Sanji, pero abrieron la puerta tan de repente que pensamos era… —el pequeño renito quería explicarle las cosas, sin embargo por el miedo no podía.

—Lo que medico-san quiere decir es que Law-san nos estaba contando una historia de terror y justo en el momento más espeluznante llegaron ustedes —Robin sí pudo explicar.

—¿Encontraste a Zoro? —preguntó el pequeño capitán.

—Sí, está aquí conmi… —Cuando Sanji señaló a su lado se dio cuenta que Zoro se había vuelto a ocultar detrás e la puerta— ¡No seas cobarde marimo y sal de una buena vez!

Todos se quedaron pasmados y muy entretenidos al ver como Sanji jalaba del brazo al espadachín que se negaba a entrar; después de unos cuantos jalones más, Zoro entró a regañadientes. Toda la tensión tétrica de la noche se disolvió al ver  a un Zoro con la cabeza agachada, un ligero rubor en el rostro y, como por arte de magia, la colita moviéndose al igual que las orejitas. La enorme carcajada que empezaba a nacer fue interrumpida por un Sanji que traía bolsas de dulces y que, estratégicamente puso enfrente de Luffy y Chopper.

—¡¡¡Waaaa!!! ¡¡Dulces!! —gritaron ambos niños y así el momento embarazoso de Zoro se olvidó. El espadachín miró con agradecimiento al cocinero quien le guiñó un ojo; de lo único que no se pudo salvar fue de la mirada burlona del Shichibukai, pero eso era algo que podía soportar.

Los dulces fueron repartidos, las historias de terror continuaron, Brook tocó música primero sombría y después alegre para que todo mundo comenzara a hacer tontería y media. Y así se pasó gran parte de la noche en el Sunny, festejando su primer Happyween.

 

**».«**

 

Law bostezó, se moría de sueño y ya casi amanecía. No podía negar que la noche fue bastante entretenida y que se divirtió bastante en compañía de los mugiwaras; eran experiencias nuevas para él y se sorprendió sentirse cómodo entre tanta tontería. Se quitó la capa y el sombrero de copa cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, abrió y cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver al pequeño Monkey sonriente y que entraba sin pedir permiso.

—¡Torao, mira todos los dulces que los demás me dieron! —dijo levantando un gran costal.

—Mugiwara-ya, es muy tarde, ¿no piensas dormir?

—Ehhh… pero quiero enseñarte y agradecerte por festejar conmigo —Luffy se sentó en la cama y puso el costal a su lado. Law suspiró resignado otra vez, y cerró la puerta—. Te ves bien peinado —Luffy cambió de tema. El Shichibukai supo enseguida que no era una burla y sonrió—. Pero te ves mejor despeinado.

Trafalgar se acercó a su cama y se sentó al lado del chiquillo quien lo veía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que, conforme el mayor lo observaba, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Al cabo de un momento Luffy se aventuró a despeinarlo; Law se dejó hacer, toda la ajetreada noche y el descubrimiento del interés hacia su aliado lo dejaron sin intenciones de reclamar, además a él también le gustaba más andar despeinado. Cuando Luffy iba a alejar sus manos, Law las tomo de las muñecas y las pasó por su nuca a la vez que se acercaba a los labios del pequeño dándole un tierno beso.

Al separarse, Luffy lo veía entre sorprendido y avergonzado; aunque los dos estaban al tanto de la atracción que existía entre ellos, realmente no llegaban a comprender el porqué actuaban así, sin embargo ambos sospechaban que tarde o temprano podían llegar a averiguarlo.

—Vamos a ver los dulces que te dieron mugiwara-ya —dijo el Shichibukai y se levantó a revisar el costal—. Mira, una paleta rellena, ¿quieres? —preguntó. Tal vez no entendía el porqué de la atracción hacia ese crío, pero eso no significaba que sus bajos instintos no supieran qué hacer cuando una oportunidad como esa se le presentaba…

 

Sanji se encontraba limpiando la cocina ya con las luces prendidas y con una paleta en la boca en vez de un cigarrillo. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él.

—¿Dulce o truco? —preguntó Zoro recargándose en el cuerpo de su cocinero favorito; con todos descansando podían portarse mal. Sanji sonrió, se sacó la paleta de la boca, dio la media vuelta y pasando los brazos por la cintura de su marimo lo besó.

—Aquí esta el dulce —dijo el cocinero al separarse—. Ahora quiero la travesura… _miau_ …

Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa, besó su frente y se dispuso a hacerle travesuras sin parar durante lo que restaba de la noche.


End file.
